Loving Life
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Kaley Couco once said in an interview that she's 'waiting for Penny to get knocked up, because it's only a matter of time'. If only she knew who the father would be. Shenny oneshot R&R READ AUTHOR'S NOTE


**Please read this:** Kaley Couco once said in an interview that she's 'waiting for Penny to get knocked up, because it's only a matter of time'. That was the prompt for this oneshot. I hope you'll all follow this prompt and make your own oneshot. If you do, review here to let me know, and I'll read/review yours!  
>Happy reading!<p>

Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
>Pairing: SheldonPenny  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Humor/Romance  
>Summery: Kaley Couco once said in an interview that she's 'waiting for Penny to get knocked up, because it's only a matter of time'. If only she knew who the father would be<p>

* * *

><p>Penny felt as if she couldn't breathe as she sat waiting for Dr. Ross. She had been to the OBGYN too many times to count over the years, and if she were being honest with herself, it wasn't the first time she was going for this reason in particular. It was however, the first time she really, truly believed she already knew the answer… It just <em>felt<em> different.

It all started yesterday, when Amy and Bernadette had been at her place for 'girl time'…

* * *

><p><em>"My feet are killing me." Penny exclaimed as she sat on her small couch, trusty whipped-cream can at hand. <em>

_"Why is that?" Bernadette turned on her stool besides Amy. Amy had continued to hang out with them despite the ending of her non-relationship with Sheldon. "You haven't worked the last two days."_

_"I have no idea, but my ankles are so swollen, I had to wear flats on my date last night. I was so tired I didn't even invite him in for coffee."_

_"I'm to understand that as your best friend I'm supposed to ignore such changes in your physical appearance such as your recent increase in weight, but are you sure one of your more recent liaisons haven't resulted in an unintended fertilization of one of your many eggs?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"She's asking if you're pregnant…" Bernadette clarified with a small frown. _

_"What!" Penny's hand flew to her stomach. Sure she had gained a few pounds, but there was no way… well maybe there was a way, but she wasn't… "No! It's just a… a food baby." _

_"Are you sure Penny?" Bernadette's voice was higher than usual, and that was saying something. "Have you missed your period?"_

_"I'm on this birth control that only lets me have four a year. I'm not due for another one until next month." _

_"Well as your bestie, I suggest you see a physician."_

* * *

><p>"Hello Penny." Dr. Ross pulled her out of her memory. "I have some news for you." Penny gripped the sides of the bed, the white paper crinkling beneath her fingers. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."<p>

Penny attempted to swallow, but her throat was unnaturally dry. How?… No wait, she knew how…

"I'm guessing this wasn't planned?" Dr. Ross's voice was soft. Penny shook her head, no words forming on her tongue. "Well judging from the test we ran, I'd say you're about two months along. See." She popped a still from her earlier ultrasound onto a lit board. "The test suggest that all three of you are just fine, but I would like to take some more blood."

Her brain froze. "Three?" She croaked.

"Yes. You're having twins. I'm guessing you have twins in your family? It tends to be genetic."

Two months…Twins…Genetic. Memories of two months ago flooded her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm begging to think my virgin Cuba Libre's were slutty." Sheldon nearly giggled into his fifth empty cup. It was anything-can-happen-Thursday and the guys went out to a non-Sheldon approved movie theater. <em>

_"You caught me!" Penny giggled and leaned against him. She couldn't stop laughing and assumed it had something to do with the non-virgin drinks she had downed as well. _

_"I have to admah- admee-" Sheldon cut off as he laughed. It wasn't the breathy laugh Penny was used to, it was a deep vibrating chuckle that sent shivers of awareness down her spine. "Admit-" He corrected. "-I quite enjoy this." _

_"Moonpie, I have a question for you!" Penny declared, gesturing with her hand, spilling half of her drink in the process. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" _

_"Does Dr. Hofstadter count?" He asked as he attempted to take a drink from his already empty glass, only to frown when he realized it's contents were gone._

_"No Sheldon, Leonard's mother does not count." _

_Some how, the conversation had progressed, resulting in Penny offering to kiss Sheldon. She was more than a little shocked when he agreed. One kiss lead to two. Two kissed lead to more than she ever thought possible from Sheldon. There was something to be said for fast learners. _

_When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. The only reason she had known it was real is because he wrote her an apology note, signed with his full name. The didn't talk about what happened, but that didn't stop her from stealing a kiss on laundry night, nor did it stop him from repeating the kiss a week later. Still, two months later, they snuck a kiss every now and then.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Penny didn't remember leaving the Dr.'s office, so she was surprised when she found herself standing outside the guy's apartment, sonogram picture locked in her hands. Without knocking she stormed into 4A, ignoring the hello's from Howard and Leonard. Wordlessly she walked over to Sheldon and pulled him by the collar until he was standing.<p>

"Penny, you know how I feel about people invading my personal space without warning!" Sheldon shrieked as she pulled him towards his room. The other guys stared on in shock, but none of them tried to help him. Sheldon's cries grew louder as she shoved him into his room, locking the door behind them. "Penny, you're in my room. People aren't allowed to be in my room." Despite his words, she could see the worry in his eyes.

She shoved the sonogram into his hands, not trusting her voice. He looked at it for a moment, turning it a few times. She recognized the look of concentration on his face usually reserved for string theory.

"Is their a reason you're presenting me a sonogram of what appears to be twin two month old fetuses?"

"What were we doing two months ago Sheldon?" Penny hissed, her hands curling into fists.

"Exactly two months ago, I was in my office at Cal-Tech. I had a break through involving string theory and the-"

"Not that Sheldon!" She nearly screamed. "Two months ago on anything-can-happen-Thursday!"

"We don't talk about that Penny." He mumbled and averted his eyes.

"Well we're gonna start, because in about seven months, you're going to be a father."

Sheldon stared wide-eyed at her for a moment, his skin paling so much he looked like a corpse. Then without warning his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body falling limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama!" Two little voices woke Penny from her sleep. Penny opened one eye and smiled at the two little blond heads that just rose above the mattress. Charlotte May and Henry James were two of the most important things in her life.<p>

"Your mother is sleeping." A groggy yet stern voice spoke right by her ear.

"No I'm not." She sighed and sat up, the heavy arm falling from around her.

"You should be sleeping, you have a magazine shoot today." He sat up too, pulling Charlotte onto the bed as Penny did the same with Henry.

"What about you? Tonight's the big night." She smiled and kissed him softly before kissing both of her beautiful twins. "How often does someone win the Nobel Prize?"

"Approximately once a year, that is if you take into account-"

She covered his mouth with hers, earning giggles from their children. "Rhetorical question sweetie."

"You're late!" The photographer barked at her as she sat in the makeup chair. "Sorry, I had to drop the twins off with their uncle and pick up my dress for tonight."

"You should still be on time!"

"Let it go Mark." Her agent sighed as she walked into the dressing room. "This is Penny Cooper, two time golden globe winner and this year's hottest woman alive, according to the magazine." Mark rolled his eyes and left the room, mumbling about stuck-up actresses.

Penny smiled as one of the make-up artists began doing her foundation. If you would have told her three years ago that she would be a famous actress, she would have said she knew it. If you would have told her she would be married with two beautiful kids, she would have cooed over the thought. If you would have told her she would be married to Sheldon Cooper, she would have gone junior rodeo on your ass.

When she told Sheldon she was pregnant, he had fainted, of course she had to get the other guys to help get him into bed. This lead to questions, which she answered honestly. That had been the first time she had heard Raj speak sober, and the first words were 'Holy shit dude!'. When Sheldon woke up he had freaked out. He filled up several white boards with possible outcomes. In the end it took a teary-eyed call to Mrs. Cooper to pull him out of it. Mrs. Cooper had been a whole other hurtle. She insisted on a wedding, but that snapped Sheldon out of his funk. He down-right refused, then again, so did Penny. They spent more time together than ever before. Leonard even switched apartments with Penny. After the first few months, Sheldon became Penny's best friend. Some time between her forth month of being pregnant, and the actual labor, Penny had fallen in love with him. She told him so in between contractions, and cried when he returned the sentiment. On the twin's first birthday he proposed, resulting in an hour long prayer session courtesy of Mrs. Cooper and her prayer group.

After the twin's second birthday Penny had her big brake. It was hard for her, considering she refused any job that took her away from her family. Just as filming wrapped, Sheldon had a major break through. Obviously, he was being awarded the Nobel Prize.

"What are you smiling about?" Her agent asked as she sat in the free chair.

"Just loving life."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
